The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for treating constipation in humans. More particularly, it relates to treating chronic, severe constipation by using an anticonstipation apparatus to electrically stimulate the muscles associated with the afflicted portion of the gut. This may be done by stimulating portions of the autonomic nervous system associated with those muscles, or by directly stimulating those muscles themselves.